


Stark Events

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Party, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Vision (Marvel), References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Underage Drinking, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda and Vision are the newest Avengers, and the newest at attending Stark Events. They find comfort in each other when they are drug out of the compound to be shown off, and the circumstances bring them closer.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. Sokovia Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is forced out of the compound to be introduced to the world at a Stark Event celebrating the teams victory in Sokovia against Ultron, and turns to Vision, an unlikely friend, to get through the night.

She had thought it was a joke, that Stark had to be kidding when he announced the ball. Apparently not, as here she was being tarted up two weeks to the day of the death of her brother, and the decimation of her country. She had been walking the halls and came back to her room to find three fancy black dresses laid out on her bed. Everyone else had gone out to appointments and shopped for themselves, had fittings and their clothes tailored and perfected. They had known better than to try to make her tag along, and she picked a dress from the bed, a short, black long sleeve lace off the shoulder number to try on, still half hoping this was a dream. As she pulled the dress over her hips she frowned at the deep purple and mottled green of the bruises that still spanned her stomach, how was she expected to mingle with rich assholes and politicians before the taste of the battle was gone from her mouth? She sat without even looking at herself in the dress, she knew it would be too much. Pietro would be the one to find enjoyment in this, to get dressed up and go out to show off. He always wanted to experience this, he should be here. 

At some point, Natasha had entered her room and silently zipped the back of Wanda's dress as she sat rigid in front of the vanity. She was dressed up as well, Wanda noted as she watched the woman set to work on curling her hair in the mirror. Natasha did not speak as she finished her hair, she just moved on to Wanda's makeup, color correcting the fading bruises and bags under her eyes. She didn't make a single noise until she was done, tucking one last bobby pin into Wanda's hair.

"I got you some heels, they're in the box on your dresser. We need to leave in thirty minutes, so meet us downstairs." Wanda nodded as she looked at herself numbly. She had never seen herself this way before. She stood and made her way to the dresser and slid on the heels, and caught sight of herself in the dress in the mirror.

She gasped, she looked older. Bold eyeshadow and dark lipstick made the slight pink of her cheeks pop, and the way her curls hung made her look delicate. Her dress accentuated her legs, the tight shimmering fabric clinging to her gently. Wanda pulled the dress down, it seemed awfully short, but it didn't move. As she looked herself over, she tugged the sleeves down and pulled her hands back into them, catching the extra lace in fists. She shook her head and took a deep breath before heading out, she might as well wait downstairs, Natashas reminder of the time was also a general threat of "don't make me come get you because that wouldn't be pleasant."

As she closed her door and turned, she was shocked to almost run into Vision. She pulled the fabric tighter into her hands, and held her breath. She felt her face grow hot, with guilt.

"Hello Miss Maximoff." He smiled warmly at her, and it only made her feel worse. She hadn't spoken to him since Sokovia, she hadn't spoken to anyone actually, but he had saved her life. She owed it to him to have at least said thank you but she hadn't.

"Hi." She breathed out lightly, feeling a bit dizzy. He was in slacks with his dress shirt unbuttoned, a t-shirt tucked into his pants under it, with a tie in hand. He was also very tall, and standing very close, and he smelled like cologne. She caught herself on her door frame, and gasped a little again. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Miss Maximoff are you feeling alright?" She could feel his concern, rolling off him and ramming into her in waves, and gripped the door frame tighter, on the verge of having the panic attack she had been starving off.

"Yeah I'm fine." She squeaked, and he reached out to touch her arm.

"Have you been eating the food I have been leaving for you? I left a sandwich earlier..."

Her knees went numb as she gazed past him. Of course it was him leaving her food. Of course she owed him even more now, he had been keeping her alive like she was some kind of pet.

"Yeah. Thanks." She huffed, and propelled herself down the hall as she saw Sam and Steve round the corner in the same state as Vision, shirts unbuttoned and ties in hand.

“Vision, you ready?” Sam called out as Wanda flew past him, heels thudding lightly against the carpet. 

“Wanda, you look… nice.” Steve almost didn't continue when he saw the look on her face, and she made her way downstairs without a word.

“I hope she cheers up before we get to the event. That's not gonna end well otherwise.” Sam mumbled, and Vision joined them as they made their way downstairs, the elevator pinging as it made its way back up after letting Wanda out.

Wanda regretted her decision to leave her room early immensely at this point. She sat on a bench by the doors and tried to calm her breathing as she kicked off her heels and let her feet touch the cold tiles, avoiding Natashas cool gaze as she sat across the room. She thought back to Vision, the way he had been leaving food for her, so she didn't have to face the others until she was ready. Why had he been doing that? He didn't owe her anything, she was actually very short with him, perhaps even more so since she felt pressured to be grateful to him for saving her. She hadn't asked for that; she was glad she hadn't died, she supposed, but she was still overcome with grief. It made her numb to think sometimes about carrying on, how selfish of her it was to be able to keep on living when so many others died. What made her so special to be worth saving?

“God, Wanda breathe.” Nat called across the room, her eyebrows knitted together. Wanda's eyes darted to the woman and she realized she had been holding her breath.

“Thanks.” She muttered and began focusing on calming her breathing again, this time focusing on actually breathing and not letting her mind wander back to Vision. It didn't help that he was rather dorkily attempting to tuck his shirt in in the corner with Sam tying his tie.

“I am able to dress myself!” He demanded as Nat sauntered over and adjusted his tie, stiffly waiting for everyone to be done fussing over him. Wanda caught his eye as she watched Natasha, an unfamiliar heat rising in her gut at the sight of the other woman fussing over him, and she huffed.

Nat jerked her head at the sound, looking at Wanda curiously. 

“Cars here.” Steve nodded toward the doors as a black limousine pulled up, and Wanda stood to make her way to it when Tony exited, arms extended.

“Little Red!” He exclaimed, swinging the door open and walking towards Wanda. Her face twisted in disgust as he hugged her, and shoved him off. “Aw, comeon. I thought you and I could be pals now!”

“Stark.” Natasha barked, and he sighed before moving on, drunkenly greeting everyone. Wanda took off for the limo, pretending Tony hadn't bothered her. Did he really think that after two weeks she would be alright? She had lost everything, and everyone. Why would he think that two weeks could fix the years of pain he had caused her? He was more arrogant and pompous than she thought. Natasha slid in beside her and reached for the vodka in an ice bucket. She sighed as she poured some into a glass and downed it before handing the bottle to Wanda. 

“Please drink.” There was no trace of emotion in her voice as she thrust the bottle at the young girl, and Wanda tried to shove the bottle away. “Wanda.” Natasha firmly repeated herself. “Please drink.”

Wanda looked at Natasha intently, and grumbled at the bottle. “Straight vodka?” 

Natasha shot her another glance, and she silently tipped the bottle, gritting her teeth at the taste until Natasha touched her shoulder.

"There you go. You just looked like you were going to kill everyone, that should take the edge off.” 

“Nothing will take the edge off.” Wanda gazed numbly ahead, and Natasha sighed.

“You just have to manage for a few hours then we will leave you alone again. I’m trying to help you.”

Wanda opened her mouth to reply, but the boys began filing in, Vision taking a spot across from her. She focused on looking away, though she wasn't sure why. She just didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to see anyone. She found no comfort in people anymore, the only person who had meant anything to her was gone and so she would be alone forever. 

“Lets ride!” Tony called out cheerily, and popped open a bottle of champagne.

Wanda winced as the others got rowdy on the drive, celebrating their victory as they rode to a ball that was also meant to celebrate the victory. It made her feel sick. Natasha, still throwing back shots like it was nothing, noticed her tensing and shoved another bottle at her.

"Bea prințesa.(drink up princess)" She winked, and Wanda felt her throat constrict at the sound of her native tongue. Tears blurred her sight as she lifted the bottle and chugged, desperate for the contents to numb her for the night. One thing stood out as she downed the bottle, Vision frowning at her.

When they arrived at the event, Tony stumbled out of the car, and everyone followed. Wanda squinted at the flashing cameras and suddenly Vision was at her side, but Natasha pulled her along, graciously smiling at him. He nodded, and watched somewhat wistfully as she was whisked away, Nats arm around her waist.

She was able to smile and wave, the alcohol coursing through her veins had loosened her up as Natasha had hoped, and she was actually smiling for the first time in weeks.

Natasha pulled her along, and soon they were inside. It was quieter here, classical music twinkling through the hall as Pepper hurried toward them. She fussed over Tony a fair bit before ushering them all on stage, and as Wanda climbed onto the stage she felt herself sway despite Natashas hand in her own. A hand on her back steadied her, and she looked back to see Vision. He smiled encouragingly, and she carried on.

They lined up all in a row in front of politicians and businessmen alike, billionaires and the media mingling below them.

"Welcome everyone!" Tony charmed the crowd, drawing laughs at all the appropriate moments. They "oohed" and "ahhed" at his story as he glossed over the details of the fight, how he had helped the team to victory. She felt faint again as he gestured to her.

"We have some new members we would like to introduce. Wanda Maximoff, and The Vision." Tony turned and jerked his head a bit, and Vision stepped forward, extending his hand to her. His gaze washed over her and she took his hand, and as she did placed all her trust in him. She was petrified but something in his eyes soothed her, and as they approached Tony, she could hold it together.

"Wanda and her brother helped us to defeat Ultron in the fight in the city, and Pietro made the ultimate sacrifice." He clapped her on the back, and she gasped, mortified at Starks snappy tribute to her brother. Vision squeezed her hand lightly, and she leaned into him. Tony continued, circling them around the back until he was on Visions other side. "And this is Vision! Vision is extremely advanced tech, more than tech really, a synthezoid. He's one of us, born from the ashes of destruction!"

Vision smiled, and the cameras began flashing as Tony made his way back to the podium, then he stepped back, shepherding her with an arm on her waist. She jumped at the touch, he was gentle but firm. She thought back to when he had saved her, how he had scooped her up and held her until they were safe.

She fell back in beside Natasha, who bumped her lightly. "Good job!" She flashed a smile, and Wanda realized she was still flush against Vision. She cleared her throat and stepped away, and he withdrew his arm respectfully.

Pepper took the mic and ushered a warm round of applause, then they headed off stage to mingle. Her buzz from the drinks she had in the car was waning, and she couldn't grab anything from the bar now, she was technically underage in America. Wanda gazed around for someone, anyone, and found the whole team preoccupied. Left to her own devices, her dress felt far too short and tight, like she was suffocating in it. She tugged at her sleeves and tried to avoid the prying gazes of the men around her, curious but weary of approaching her. She watched Natasha easily handle a crowd of men, drink in hand, and felt a wave of anxiety. How was she expected to do this? It was hard enough to be out right now. She felt her resolve begin to crumble, and a cool voice sliced through her dismay.

"Miss Maximoff, are you feeling alright?" She turned quickly to see Vision, as calm and collected as usual.

"No." She breathed, barely audible. She could feel all the eyes that were on her, sense their thoughts of judgment. She watched in silent panic as his irises began to spin, and he offered her his arm.

"Would you walk with me?" She took his arm instantly, and tried to focus on breathing, trying to block out the people and the music. He rested a hand on her arm, and she used the feeling of his touch to ground herself. She felt her breathing steady, and it wasn't so hard to remain in control anymore. He led her to the patio, and people cleared out of their way as they crossed the room, he made them nervous no matter who endorsed him. Still, he pushed on, ignoring the gasps and gestures made at them. She gazed up at his face, he was focused on the patio, sure in his movements as they reached the open doors, and smiled down at her as they were in the night air.

"Thank you." She tilted her head as he released her arm, and she pulled her hands into her sleeves again.

"Of course." He nodded, and looked out over the city.

"Vision?" She exhaled deeply, and came to stand beside him, leaning on the balcony railing. "Why are you protecting me?"

"Because it is my job." He looked at her, and she felt small.

"You aren't dropping food off for Natasha or Sam." She stepped out of her heels, and laid her head on her arms along the railing.

"They are eating at regular meal times. You were not." He gazed back out over the city, at cars passing by.

"I can take care of myself." She huffed and walked a few feet away, looking up at the sky before looking back to him, regretting her tone.

"Currently you are not. You are showing signs of insomnia and sleep deprivation as well as dehydration. The copious amount of alcohol you consumed earlier doesn't help." He looked to her again, tone neutral as he stated the facts.

"Am I not allowed to grieve?" She looked back at the party inside and felt her stomach churn, all these people celebrating the battle that was just hardly over.

"Of course you are." Vision was beside her, and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Then why am I here? Why am I tarting myself up for the world to see instead of grieving my brother and my home?" She shied away from his touch, although it was kind it felt invasive. Perhaps she was just on edge. He was being nice to her.

"I do not agree with the timing of this event, but we do have to explain what happened in a timely manner. Especially the occurrence of myself. This is far from over." He stepped back to the railing, the city captivating him again.

"What do you mean?" She followed his gaze, he was watching a group of teenagers as they laughed, taking photos and messing around below them.

"They are afraid of me. They will be for a long time, and they have every right to be. Look at what Ultron did. When the full details of my creation surface, I do not know that I will be allowed to continue to exist." His lips were pursed with the meaning of the statement, he was cursed to justify his existence.

"That's ridiculous Vision. You are nothing like Ultron." Wanda touched his arm, it was her turn to comfort him now.

"I am a child of Ultron. Designed in his vision." He sighed, bowing his head.

"But you're not him." She peered up at him, watching the lights of the city shine on his face. "You are something else. Something new."

"You are the only one who knows for sure." He smiled weakly at her, and she nodded.

"At first you were like him." She watched him again, he was soothing to observe. "But only because you were him. When I looked again, you were new. A blank slate, nothing like the monster I saw before."

"And yet, they are afraid of me." He stood up straight, and she watched his face.

"They are afraid of me as well." She held her arms out, offering herself for judgment in his place. At least she deserved it, all he had done was save people.

"Most of that stems from the way you isolate yourself." He frowned, and she let her arms fall before pulling her sleeves again.

"I have the right to want to be alone." She tilted her head and frowned, defending herself.

"You do." He nodded, turning to face her. He meant it.

"Hey. Parties in here kids." Tony leaned on the doorframe clutching a martini. "People can't meet you if you hide."

"Of course." Vision offered his arm to Wanda, and she looked at the party inside with panic welling back up. "I won't leave you."

She took his arm, and nodded as they headed inside. "Promise you won't let them tear me apart."

He patted her arm gently as they approached Sam and Natasha, cheerily conversing with a group of guests. "They won't get the chance."

"Hey you two!" Sam smiled and waved them over, and Natasha raised an eyebrow at the way Vision was escorting her, but didn't comment. "Where have you been?"

"Miss Maximoff needed some fresh air. You must forgive us, this is our first party." Vision flashed a smile at the group of people around them, who chuckled politely. She withdrew her arm from his, seeing Natasha stare, and took a sprite from a passing waiter.

"I was sorry to hear about your brother. I am terribly sorry. He died a noble death." A man three times her age held his drink up toward her, and she felt her mouth dry out.

"Thank you. I miss him dearly." She managed to smile weakly, and felt Visions hand on her back. She relaxed, and tried to re focus. Luckily for her no one else seemed to want to chat; they had all switched their attention to Vision now. Sam and Natasha had long since left, leaving her and Vision alone with this ever growing group, all interested in them.

"So what exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?" A younger man with a beard squinted at Vision, and Wanda didn't like his tone.

"Well, I am a synthetic person, composed of lab created cells and vibranium. And of course, this." He tapped the mind stone gently, "This is where I draw life, if you will. It gives me my powers."

They debated round and round and Wanda grew restless listening to the men pick him apart, pointing out all the ways he was different. She finally spoke up.

"You know, my powers came from the stone too." She smiled as that shut them up, until a man spoke up.

“And what would your powers be darling?” He smiled and stepped towards her, and she unfurled a neat trail of red, letting it float towards him. They had gathered quite a crowd by now, and they had all been treating Vision like a commodity. This was her chance to show them that they were the commodity instead.

“Oh, nothing special.” She cooed, before fire ignited in her eyes. “I could tell you, but I think a physical demonstration would be far more effective.”

“Alright sweetheart.” He smiled and watched as she stepped forward, letting the wisps of red capture him. 

“I wouldn't-” Vision started, but it was too late. The man was gasping, frozen on the spot as Wanda swirled red around him, holding him captive. People in the room started to take notice, and the men around them began backing away as Wanda tightened her grip, squeezing the man tighter.

“Don't call me sweetheart.” She hissed, and he looked up at her, gasping. “And don't call me darling.” People began to panic, and Vision grabbed her arm.

“Miss Maximoff, I think he has learned his lesson.” He leaned in and whispered, “Please let him go. Everyone is watching now.”

Tears blurred her vision as she released him, and he fell to the floor gasping sporadically. People rushed to his side to check on him, and Wanda turned on her heel, heading for the front door.

“And that is what happens if you don't get consent!” Tony called out, trying to distract from the situation. 

Wanda huffed as she made her way outside and was met with paparazzi and media, cameras flashing and people yelling questions at her. She was aware of how alone she was, and it was much chillier out now. Suddenly, someone was at her side, and she knew without looking who it was. She felt heat rolling off him in waves as Vision bore a hole in the crowd, and signaled for a car. Rain began to fall as they stepped in, Vision holding the door for her like a gentleman. He was being exceptionally kind to her tonight, she really needed to thank him for everything properly.

“Are you alright?” He was staring at her in wonder, his shirt soaked with rain.

“Yes. Thank you Vision.” She sighed in relief and kicked off her heels, tucking her feet beside her in the seat.

“Of course, Miss-”

“Wanda. Just Wanda please.” 

“Of course.” They sat in silence as they returned to the compound, both watching the rain fall and streak along the cars windows. When they pulled up to the compound, Wanda had dozed off. Vision smiled, glad she was getting some rest, and circled the car to her side. He retrieved her heels, laying them in her lap, and picked her up gingerly from her seat, closing the door with his hip after thanking the driver.

Vision carried her inside, and laid her on the couch in the common area and covered her with a blanket before heading to his room to change. It was too intimate, he decided, to take her to her room. It would be better to let her rest here for now, and wake her later if he needed to.

Wanda woke up a while later on her own, her head pounding and her neck stiff from lying on the couch. She sighed and kicked off her blanket, and headed to her room. It was dark in the compound, and she didn't remember coming home. The last thing she remembered was… Vision. He must have taken her inside. She looked back at the couch and smiled. He had covered her up as well. She padded down the hall, pausing for a moment by his room until the elevator dinged, and she hurried down the hall, hearing her teammates enter the common area loudly. As she shut her door, Vision opened his. If Wanda was asleep on the couch now, surely his teammates would have woken her by mistake, but he still wanted to check on her. He made his way to the couch to see it abandoned, the only trace she left behind was a crumpled blanket and her heels on the floor.

“Hey Vision!” Tony walked over and very drunkenly wrapped his arm around him. “You were a hit tonight!" He was slurring his speech exceptionally. "Wanda, not so much, but man they loved you! Speaking of Wanda, please tell me she is here? She disappeared after that little fiasco with the creepy guy, and we hoped you managed to get her back here.”

“Yes, I accompanied her home.” Vision nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

“Great. Thanks bud. You're a champ.” Tony poked him in the chest, and he phased out of his grip, backing away. He headed back down the hall, going unnoticed now as they continued to celebrate in the kitchen, Natasha pouring shots.

Before he entered his room, he noticed her door cracked open down the hall, and decided to check on her. He pushed the door open wider, and her head shot in his direction, with no expression at first, but her face softened once she realized it was him.

“Hey Vision.” She was sitting on her bed, facing her vanity and wiping makeup off with wipes, a pile of black streaked cloths beside her.

“Are you feeling better now?” He stood awkwardly in the room, watching.

“Yes, though I will feel so much better once I get this crap off my face and my hair down.” She sighed, scrubbing at the last of her eyeliner before feeling around in her hair for bobby pins.

“May I assist you? It would be far easier for me to locate the pins than for you to attempt on your own.” He extended his hand as he made his suggestion, and she laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh.

“Yeah, why not.” She sighed lightly, and he climbed onto the bed behind her, and set to work pulling bobby pins from her hair. “Thank you Vision.”

“What for?” He glanced at her reflection in the mirror in front of them, and then back down at his growing pile of bobby pins.

“For looking out for me.” She took a deep breath, and watched him work diligently, his skin tone vibrant against the cream of her neck.

“Of course.” He pulled the final pin from her hair, and it fell in deflated curls over her shoulders, more like loose waves. She ran her hands through it and stood, heading to her closet to find more comfortable clothes. He looked around her room, at the small collection of items she had managed to save from her past. She watched him from the closet, out of the corner of her eye as she pulled a shirt off its hanger, and smiled.

“Can you unzip this?” She pulled shorts on under her dress, and sat in front of him again, pulling her hair up. 

“Of course.” He gently unzipped her dress, careful not to drag his fingers along her exposed back as it opened, leaving bare flesh exposed. As he released the zipper, she pulled her arms from the sleeves and pulled her shirt over her head before standing and shimmying out of the dress. “You certainly could have asked me to leave.” He felt heat rise in his cheeks, and she shrugged.

“But I didn't.” She smiled at this crack in his reserve. “I lived with my brother all my life, and before that in overcrowded orphanages and homes. It doesn't bother me, I trust you.”

“How could you trust me?”

“You saved my life!” She smiled and fell back on the bed, it seemed like the more she was with Vision, the lighter she felt. He was so awkward, it was perfect.

"I suppose I did." He smiled at her, seeing her happy made him happy.

"You don't plan to ravish me do you?" She sat up, and he stood abruptly. 

"Of course not!" He rubbed his hands down his pants nervously, and she laughed again.

"Vision! Vision I was teasing!" She held her hand out to him, and he accepted and sat on the bed again. "I'm sorry. I really am grateful. I may not have been acting like it, but I am glad you saved me."

Vision looked at Wanda, her hands wrapped around his, sitting cross legged on the bed. Her cheeks were still flushed from her earlier drinks and scrubbing off her makeup, but her eyes were bright and sincere. She made him feel fuzzy, he didn't understand it. She was small, and broken, but she was smiling at him. So, he said the only thing he could think to say. "Of course."

The sound of the others approaching drifted down the hall, and he saw her face fall.

"It is late." He stood, and watched her hands slip from his. "You should try to sleep again."

"I can't." She pulled her comforter around herself and watched him make his way to the door. "Every time I do, I feel him leave me. Over and over."

"Wanda…" He watched her face fall, and paused. "You need to rest."

"Please stay." She leaned forward, panicking a little at the thought of losing her distraction, at the thought of being alone again. It was ironic to think she was afraid of him leaving her when only hours earlier that's exactly what she wanted. Something had changed, the way he had stood beside her tonight had shifted something, and she saw him in a new light. He was new, he didn't know much, but at the same time he knew everything. He was beautiful and tormented at the same time, and he eased her pain the same way she eased his.

"Wanda…"

"Please? I don't have anyone else to talk to." She sobbed a little, and his hand slipped from the door knob.

"For a little while longer." He pushed the door shut after peeking into the hall, and joined her again on the bed.

"Thank you." She sighed and watched him sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. He was overthinking again. And of course he was, she must be so confusing to him. He had no way to navigate her mood swings, no normal to base it off of. "Vision, you can relax."

"I am relaxed." He looked around the room, and she sighed.

"Talk to me." She lay back on the bed, letting wisps of red flip off the light as she turned on her lamp.

"About what?"

"About anything." She rolled to face him, and he sat back in the bed, leaning into the pillows.

"Humans are strange creatures." He began, looking down at her. "All exactly the same, yet completely different and unique. It is difficult to understand you."

"Sorry." She laughed a little, he must think she is insane.

"There is a reason for everyone to be the way they are, people are defined by hardship and circumstance, but I find that hardly fair because hardship and circumstance control what a person is allowed to experience as well."

“Life… isn't fair.” She snuggled into the covers, and he pursed his lips.

“It is not.” He sighed, and watched as she reached up slowly and touched his cheek. He jumped at the touch, but did not shy away. She traced the planes of his cheeks silently, feeling the slight humming of his skin. She watched him look at her, waiting for a reaction, and lifted his hand to her face, and closed her eyes as he trailed his thumb along her cheekbone.

“You are warm.” He noted, trying to fill the silence to distract himself from the odd sensations she gave him.

“So are you.” She smiled, and let her hand fall, and looked at him endearingly. “You are not just a machine Vision. You have feelings and unique thoughts, you make your own choices.” 

“Yes, but I am not human.”

“Being human is more than biology.” She cozied down under her covers, and her eyes began to droop. “It’s a feeling.”

“Feelings are confusing.” He remarked, staring off at her wall, “There are so many I cannot discern from the others, so similar but different meanings behind them.”

“How do I make you feel?”

“You make me feel, although I don't know what I feel.” He looked back to her, and tried to discern it. It was a good feeling, a warm one, but he couldn't decide what it was.

“You make me feel too.” She teased as she yawned, and rubbed her eyes as they drooped again.

“I should go. You are tired.” He watched as she nodded slowly, and he stood to leave. He shut off the lamp beside her, and headed for the door.

Just before he left, she called out to him one last time. “Thank you Vision.”

He pulled the door open, and turned as he exited. “Of course.”


	2. Halloween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At their second public appearance, Wanda and Vision handle themselves better with each other's company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go ahead and make this a series! Updates will be extremely sporadic on this one though, really just when the muse strikes!

It had been a few months now since Sokovia, and Wanda was living a much better adjusted life. She had a routine of sorts; wake up, light breakfast before group training, shower, relax, take a walk around the property, usually with Vision, before lunch, and before dinner some more in depth training by herself focusing on controlling her powers. It was at night when she needed the most guidance and structure, and that was exactly when none was provided. Vision had been a welcome friend since the Sokovia Benefit when she couldn't sleep, always willing to keep her company. After a particularly upsetting nightmare or hours of tossing and turning she would turn up at his door, and he would offer himself willingly for her distraction or comfort. He never pried as to what her nightmares were about, but the haunted look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

In the weeks leading up to Stark's latest party, they had been fairly focused on that. They needed to come up with costumes for the event, which Vision had struggled with the concept of. They spent time looking into the significance of Halloween, and Wanda had come around to see the fun in it, dressing up for one night, pretending to be someone else. Vision had been further troubled as he still hadn't quite gotten the point, and Wanda assured him she would handle it, that she would pick both of their costumes, which he was grateful for.

Involving someone else in their agreement was less natural for her, but all costumes had to be approved before they were ordered. Natashas eyes had twinkled at the prospect of Wanda and Vision in coordinating costumes, and Steve had been slightly confused in her choice, but at the end of the day, he had been useful in helping to maintain accuracy. Their costumes had arrived just in time, and Vision had been enthralled with her choice, especially the historical accuracy. 

“Wanda, this is marvelous!” His excitement was clear as she waited for him to come out of her bathroom and show her his completed costume.

“I’m waiting to see Vizh.” She called out as she carefully pinned her feather headband into place, dousing her hair in another round of hairspray to hold her curls where they were pinned, it was important they didn't fall out. She liked the way her flapper dress hung on her frame, the crimson fabric shimmering as she twisted around.

The door swung open and Vision proudly revealed his completed look, a 1920s gentleman in formal attire. Wanda was relieved he pulled the tailcoat off nicely, she had been worried it would come across as too extravagant on him, but he pulled it off smartly.

“What do you think? Does it look alright?” He looked to her nervously, and she smiled, looking him over hastily as not to dwell on anything in particular. He looked good.

“Frumos Vizh, very handsome.” She grinned, and gave him a slight twirl. “How's this for historically accurate?”

“Wonderful! I fear, however, that you may catch someone's eye in a less than fortunate way.”

“Meaning what?” She grinned, dabbing dramatic strawberry colored blush to her cheeks before looking back at him.

“Only that you look stunning.” He flashed a smile and sat on the edge of her bed to slip on his patent leather shoes, and she beat down the heat rising in her chest as she admired his mottled reflection in the shine on the leather. He was truly something to admire in his tuxedo. 

“Then it’s a good thing I have you to protect me.” She giggled, and he looked to her, his face set with determination.

“Of course. I won’t allow anything you don’t consent with, I assure you.” She felt slightly breathless as he humored her, he meant every word but there was something more to it.

“Jeeze, lighten up in here guys. You’d better let Tony know if you plan on showing off to scare perverts again tonight though.” Nat poked her head in the room, and gave Wanda a once over. “He’s right though, you look good. I came by to see if you needed help with your hair, but looks like you’ve got it covered.” She glanced at Vision, and smiled at Wanda. “You guys look good together.”

“Thank you Miss Romanoff, that is the intended purpose of dressing together.” Vision smiled, and moved to stand by Wanda. “However, I am afraid I don't quite understand your costume.”

Wanda hadn't noticed, but Natasha was dressed in all black, tight black army style cargo pants on with lace up combat boots, and a trench coat slung over her arm.

“Oh, yeah. Not entirely your fault.” She grinned as she put on the trench coat and pulled an eye patch from its pocket and donned it. “I’m Nick Fury, who you haven't met yet, but will eventually. He sort of founded the Avengers.” 

“Humorous.” Vision smiled, and Tony’s voice rang out over the PA system.

“Wheels up in 10 Avengers! Some hasty pregaming happening here in the lobby if anyone’s interested, but other than that, get your asses down here!”

“That’s my cue.” Nat excused herself, and they were alone again.

“Do you require anything to drink, for your nerves?”

“I need to find another way to cope with my discomfort of the press.” She tilted her head disapprovingly at him, and he nodded, understanding.

“I agree, I only proposed it since you haven't had much time to practice. Forgive me if I upset you.”

“Vision, it's alright. Really. Besides, this time I have you.” She linked her arm through his, and they began to walk through the halls, meeting up with everyone in the lobby. Tony was in an Iron Man t-shirt and jeans, and there was Natasha dressed as Nick Fury, Steve as a soldier, Sam as Uncle Sam, and Rhodey as a zombie.

“Very nice costume.” Wanda nodded sarcastically as Tony handed her a shot, and she tipped it back before gingerly handing the empty glass back. She felt Vision tense at her side as he was caught in the middle of the tension between Wanda and Tony, before Tony flashed her a smile and she smirked.

“Not everyone has man candy to match with.” He winked, catching her off guard, before continuing. “Maximoff can shoot whisky.” He chuckled as he walked away, and she shrugged.

“Clearly he forgets I come from Sokovia.” She looked to Vision, brushing off Tony’s statement about them, who squinted at her.

“Technically, your nationality has nothing to do with alcohol tolerance, despite popular belief.” Vision chimed in with the facts.

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Natasha smirked, and Wanda shook her head in agreeance.

“It’s ethnicity.” He announced, “Which is very different.”

"Alright kids let's go!" Tony clapped his hands as their limo rolled up, and everyone loaded in, Wanda next to Vision this time.

“Alright guys, tonight is about having fun, and keeping friends in high places happy.” Tony began, pouring out another round of shots. “Nah, I’m kidding. Just, you-” he pointed to Wanda, who rolled her eyes. “Don’t attack anyone tonight.”

“Yeah as long as they aren't trying to grope my ass there won’t be any trouble.” She rolled her eyes, and Vision looked to her slowly.

“I won’t let anyone harm you.” He stated, watching out of the corner of his eye as Tony handed her the components for a bomb shot, which she accepted.

“I know Vizh.” She smiled sweetly at him, and he still watched her drink. “It’s just a little bit, it won’t hurt. It is a party after all.”

“Alright team, Happy Halloween on 3.” Nat smiled, lifting her shot above her cup, preparing to drop it in.

Tony copied her, and they began to count down. “One..” Tony grinned.

“Two..”

“Three!” Nat yelped, and they dropped their shots into their glasses and chugged, Steve delayed as he watched to copy them. 

“Happy Halloween!” Wanda grinned and wiped her chin, and everyone laughed.

When they arrived at the venue, Tony gave everyone one last reminder that this was a public party. They could have their real party when they got home, in other words everyone spread out and talk to the rich guys. Again, Wanda rolled her eyes, and before she knew it she was back out on a red carpet. This time she wasn’t alone, she reminded herself as the cameras flashed.

Vision was beside her, her arm linked through his, and he smiled down at her. She couldn't help but smile back, and placed her other hand on his arm, and he patted it reassuringly as they climbed the stairs to enter the ballroom.

“Are you feeling alright?” The gears in his eyes spun as they entered the venue, music pulsing around them.

“Yeah Vizh, just stay close.” She pleaded gently as he released her, and looked around the party. There were probably close to 300 people, all in some sort of costume, chatting it up in groups.

“Perhaps if I kept my distance it would serve you better…” He trailed off, watching a group gesture toward them before making their way over, and she held her breath.

“Why?”

“No costume could disguise me enough to spare you the attention of every person here so long as you are by my side.” He noted sadly, seeing the fatal flaw in their plan.

“Well, I’m not going to leave you.” She puffed out her chest teasingly, and he shook his head.

“Wanda, I do not think it wise of you to expose yourself to the conversation they will make with me, considering last time.”

“If I were to leave, who would stand up for you?” She posed, and he frowned as the group neared.

“Wanda, I-”

“Hello! What a party, right?” She beamed falsely at the men, drawing Vision beside her.

“Well, Mr. Stark certainly knows how to celebrate, we wouldn't miss one of his events for the world!”

“Yes, and the open bar is certainly a plus!” Another man chuckled, rousing the rest of the group in agreeance.

“Well, I wouldn't know much about that.” She flashed another smile, which sweetened as the men seemed confused, and she drove her point home. “Here in America, I am underage.”

“Oh, but of course!” A congressman chuckled, “I forgot how young you are Miss Maximoff. Your abilities certainly take away from that.”

“How intriguing. Would you like us to fetch you a juice box and a snack?” Another chuckled, and Vision stepped forward.

“If you are offering, that sounds rather enjoyable to me.” He stated firmly, and Wanda stifled a laugh. He was too polite to properly insult someone.

“Oh no, no. For you, a nice warm bottle. You are far too young for solid foods.” The man chuckled, and others followed.

“Now, now, you will upset Miss Maximoff here if you don’t let her hold it for him. You know he can’t handle it on his own.”

Wanda's face paled as they continued, and Vision curtly pulled her away, in shock as well over what had just been said.

“That was… odd.” He muttered, and she shook her head furiously.

“It was rude, and horrific. Vizh we can’t let them talk to us like that.” She gazed up at him, and he smiled.

“But we cannot control them.” He touched her arm gently, and she caught sight of Tony wagging a finger at her, so she had to assume he had seen the display.

“We can, however, choose to distance ourselves for the rest of the evening?” He lightly brushed a curl back into place, and she looked back at him.

“I like that idea.” The idea was increasingly attractive as another group approached them, and Vision pulled her along, skirting away into the crowd until they ran into Tony by chance.

“Hey, are they giving you a hard time?” Tony gestured to the group that had heckled them, and Vision shook his head.

“They got pervy about my age and asked if I wanted a juice box, then suggested that I bottle feed Vision when he spoke up for me, if that qualifies as a hard time.” Wanda huffed, and Tony frowned.

“I’ll take care of it.” He grumbled, and lifted two fingers to a security guard waiting nearby.

“Tony?” Vision called out at him before he faded away into the crowd, and Tony looked back to him. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled and nodded, then turned back towards the group, security closing in on them now.

“What’s going on?” Wanda started as Natsasha appeared beside her, out of thin air.

“Jackasses.” Wanda muttered, accent heavy.

“Did you freak out?” She looked at Wanda with one eye searching, the other covered by her eye patch.

“No.” She smiled back, and Nat nodded.

“Good job. It's not easy, but it gets easier.” She patted her on the shoulder, and set back off into the party just as mysteriously as she arrived.

They continued the night that way, moving around cautiously avoiding toxic groups. Finally, the party wrapped up and everyone piled back into the limo, Wanda rather smugly, since she had seen the night through.

She leaned into Vision as Nat handed her a shot, a sly “Congratulations” muttered in Russian as they clinked the glasses before entwining their arms and shooting it back.

“Thats a wrap on the fake party then!” Tony cheered, and the limo began to move, heading home.

“Congrats on keeping your cool Red.” Tony smiled as they made their way inside the compound, and she shook her head.

“I didn’t manage it alone.” She looked ahead of them at Vision, who was conversing lightly with Sam and Rhodes.

“The Vision?” He pointed to Vision, an eyebrow raised.

“Just Vision.” She shook her head at his ignorance, her blood running cold, and sped up to walk with Sam.

“Tony?” He looked to her knowingly.

“Yeah. He didn’t mean anything by it, it just made my skin crawl.”

He nodded, and rejoined the conversation. Wanda peered around him at Vision, and he smiled at her. How anyone could call him “The Vision” was beyond her. He was her best friend.

Tonight he watched her as she threw back shots with Natasha at their after party, and she drunkenly pulled him along to dance to campy Halloween songs, endearing laughter bubbling at his meek attempts to learn the Thriller dance with her. After she ate half a dozen pumpkin brownies he helped her to bed, and again with getting her hair down. This time however, he gingerly wiped her makeup off too, careful not to be too rough with the wipe. She begged him to stay until she fell asleep, and so he did. They made it halfway through Nightmare Before Christmas and she was asleep next to him, and he frowned at the fact she was still in her costume as he tucked her in and took his leave.

"Happy Halloween, Wanda." He whispered as he left the room, smiling at how content she looked. Surely, he thought, she would be free from nightmares tonight.


End file.
